Mon Amour
by Lily-nee
Summary: Et si James Potter avait une soeur jumelle?
1. Partie 1

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JK Rowling sauf Holly qui est à moi !

**Titre :** Mon Amour  
  
**Auteur :** Lily Petite Etoile

**Genre :** Romance et peut être un peu de drame (enfin j'arrive pas à qualifier ce que c'est donc...)

**Histoire :** Et si James Potter avait eu une sœur jumelle ???

**Note :** Les passages en {crochet} sont mes pensées et mes opinions (je sais je suis chiante de les donner mais bon...), et les passage en italique (normalement) sont des flash back (ils sont délimités d'ailleurs!)  
-------------------------------

Partie 1   
  
Sirius Black était seul dans sa maison déserte et observait avec nostalgie une photo de la famille Potter où il figurait avec Remus. Il regarda la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, accrochée aux bras de Remus et de James, Holly Potter, la sœur jumelle de son meilleur ami et la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée, mais il était sûr que son amour n'était pas réciproque. Il se souvenait du jour où il s'était rendu compte qu'il était fou d'elle...  
  
**Début du Flash Back:**  
_La famille Potter se tenait sur le quai 93/4 et se séparait pour une nouvelle année. James et Holly qui entraient en 6° année, seraient leurs parents dans leurs bras lorsque arriva Sirius, le meilleur ami de James. Les deux compères se donnèrent une bourrade affectueuse tandis que Holly disait quelques mots à sa mère.  
  
Holly : Prend bien soin de mes bébés..._

_Mrs Potter : Bien-sûr ma chérie...  
  
Sirius (à James) : Ses bébés ??_

_James : Ses chevaux, elle les adore, je t'en avais jamais parl ?_

_S : Non.  
  
J : Bon ben maintenant tu sais...  
  
Holly s'approcha et serra Sirius dans ses bras pour lui dire bonjour. Apparus alors Remus Lupin.  
  
Remus : Salut la compagnie !_

_H (se jette dans ses bras) : Remus ! Comme je suis contente !  
  
Lunard la fait tournoyer dans ses bras avant de la reposer par terre.  
  
R : Je suis aussi content de te voir ma biche..._

_S et J : Ma biche ??_

_H et R : Ben quoi ?_

_H : Je vois pas où est le problème...  
  
Après un dernier adieu à leurs parents respectifs (sauf Sirius qui embrassa les Potter), ils montèrent tous les quatre dans le train et s'installèrent dans un compartiment vide. Holly et Sirius l'un en face de l'autre près de la fenêtre, Remus à côté de Holly et James en face de lui.  
  
J : Quelqu'un a vu Peter ?_

_R, S et H : Non..._

_R : Je ne l'ai pas encore croisé, c'est étrange..._

_S : Bizarre...  
  
H : Si vous voulez mon avis, il est pas clair ce type, ça fait cinq ans que je vous le dis mais bon, il est faux...Et je sais ce que je dis !_

_J : Tu sais, petite sœur, c'est pas parce que tu t'es fait jeter en beauté que tous les mecs sont faux...  
  
S : Tu t'es fait jeter ?  
  
H : Nan, il m'ignore et c'est un gros hypocrite... S'il m'énerve ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois cette année... {ça me rappelle quelqu'un ça !}  
  
R : Fait attention, il est préfet...  
  
H : Et alors, toi aussi ! Tu me couvriras, non ?_

_R : Bien- sûr, tu le sais..._

_S : C'est Mark Willows, c'est ça ? Le préfet de Serdaigle?_

_H : Oui, et maintenant arrête, je veux plus en entendre parler.  
  
Son chat, Crapule, qu'elle avait pris sur ses genoux commençait à s'agiter. Elle l'attrapa et le posa sur les genoux de Sirius qui la regarda avec étonnement.  
  
H (en haussant les épaules) : Il t'aime bien...  
  
Remus était plongé dans un livre moldu « La nuit des loups-garous », James dans « Le Quiddich à travers les âges » et Sirius regardait défiler le paysage à travers la vitre tandis que Crapule lui labourait les mains avec ses griffes. Holly avait posé la tête sur l'épaule de Remus et s'était endormie.  
  
20 minutes après...  
  
Holly se réveilla et Remus lui sourit, il l'avait toujours comprise et écouté, c'était pour cela qu'il était rapidement devenu son meilleur ami. Elle regarda James toujours plongé dans son livre, puis Sirius, toujours aussi absent, et enfin Crapule, elle s'aperçut alors que les mains de Sirius étaient en sang. Holly se précipita sur son chat et l'arracha des genoux de Sirius, l'envoyant sur sa banquette, en s'écriant :_

_H : Mon dieu Sirius, mais regarde tes mains, tu aurais du le virer !_

_S : Ben...  
  
H : Allez viens, on va nettoyer ces plaies._

_Ceci dit, elle l'entraîna hors du compartiment sans qu'il puisse protester. Elle l'emmena dans les toilettes et commença à nettoyer les petites entailles tout en marmonnant contre son chat. Quand elle eut fini, elle sentit le regard de Patmol posé sur elle, elle releva la tête et lui sourit._

_H : Voilà, c'est fini !_

_S (gêné) : Merci..._

_Holly se leva sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue du maraudeur. Celui ci la regarda sans comprendre et elle rougit, puis aussi soudainement qu'elle l'instant d'avant, il se pencha et prit ses lèvres. Elle ne résista pas et répondit au baiser du maraudeur. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils étaient tous les deux aussi surpris et gênés._

_H : Je... euh..._

_S: ...suis désolé..._

_H : C'était une erreur._

_S : Tout à fait d'accord._

_H : On y pense plus..._

_S : ...et on fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé._

_Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et ils sortirent des toilettes pour rejoindre les autres. En marchant, ils rencontrèrent Lily Evans et Holly s'arrêta pour lui parler tandis que Sirius retournait avec les autres en rêvassant au baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger... _**Fin du Flash Back  
**  
----------------------------------

Voilà! Fin de la 1ère partie! J'espère que ça vous a plu!! Si oui une petite rewiew ne fait pas de mal! (J'espère que j'en aurai plus que sur Francofanfic, où je la publie sous le pseudo de Lysandra mais comme il y a déjà une Lisandra ici je me suis dit qu'un autre pseudo me ferais pas de mal! Lol!) J'essairai de mettre une partie (il y en a 7 en tout!) toute les semaines! Mais attention si j'ai pas beaucoup de rewiew il me prendra peut-être l'idée de faire du chantage!


	2. Partie 2

**Disclaimer : Tout à JK Rowling sauf Holly qui est à moi !  
  
Titre : Mon Amour  
  
Auteur : Lily Petite Etoile  
  
Genre : Romance et peut être autre chose...  
  
Histoire : Et si James Potter avait eu une sœur jumelle ???  
**---------------------------------------  
  
Récapitulatif des Lettres pour les dialogues:  
  
J: James Potter  
  
R: Remus Lupin  
  
S: Sirius Black  
  
H: Holly Potter  
  
D: Dory (seulement dans la 2e partie) ou Dumbledore  
  
L: Lily Potter (à partir de la 6eme partie)  
  
SR: Severus Rogue (à partir de la 7ème parite)  
  
SM: Sorciers du Ministère (à partir de la 7eme partie)  
  
Pr: Président du conseil/de la cour (à partir de la 7eme partie)  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Partie 2

Pendant toute sa 6° année, Sirius avait refoulé ses sentiments et il y était très bien arrivé jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la maison familiale et qu'il s'installe chez les Potter.  
  
**Début du Flash Back**

_C'était un soir d'été, les parents de James et Holly était sortis et avait prévu de revenir dans trois jours, James était parti depuis deux jours pour une affaire concernant le Quiddich et ne devait revenir que le lendemain, et Holly était partie voir une de ses aies et devait passer la nuit là-bas. Sirius se retrouvait seul au manoir Potter avec pour seule compagnie Dory, l'elfe de maison. Il était étendu sur son lit entrain de réfléchir (et de penser à Holly !) lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer avec un bruit sourd. Il se leva précipitamment, prit sa baguette et descendit rapidement voir de quoi il retournait._

_  
H : Désolé Dory, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. _

_Holly ? Mais elle devait passer la nuit chez Rosie, alors pourquoi était- elle là? _

_D : La maîtresse n'a pas à s'excuser...  
  
S : Holly ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
  
H : Oh, Sirius ! Désolé si je t'ai réveillé!  
  
S : Non, non c'est bon, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
  
H : Rosie m'a fait venir chez elle pour me présenter son cousin, alors qu'elle savait parfaitement que je ne voulais pas entendre parler de lui ! Dory apporte-nous quelque chose à manger dans la salle de jeu, s'il te plaît...  
  
D : Bien, maîtresse.  
  
H : Viens, on va faire une partie d'échecs en mangeant, j'ai besoin de me détendre.  
  
S : Si tu veux._

_Après avoir mangé et gagné la partie, Holly se leva et dit à Sirius._

_H : Je vais voir mes bébés et je reviens.  
  
S : Tes bébés ?... (se souvenant des paroles de James) Ah ! Oui tes chevaux !  
  
H : Oui, tu les as déjà vu ?  
  
S : Non, mais j'aimerai bien...  
  
H : Viens avec moi alors... Sirius la suivit donc à l'extérieur. Ils s'approchèrent d'un grand pré où quatre chevaux broutaient paisiblement, on ne les distinguait presque pas dans la nuit. Holly se dirigea vers l'un d'entre eux et Sirius fit de même. _

_H (Elle embrassa le chanfrein de la jument grise): Sirius je te présente Saturne, c'est la première qui est arrivée ici._

_Holly s'approcha d'un autre cheval gris, Sirius sur ses talons, et lui fit un câlin._

_H : Ca c'est Honneur, c'est un étalon mais il est très gentil._

_H : Et là c'est Asfaloth, mon deuxième étalon. (Elle caresse gentiment l'étalon gris.) Et la dernière c'est Arwell, elle est très gentille. (Elle dépose un baiser entre les naseaux de la jument noire).  
  
S : Ils sont magnifiques...  
  
H : Oui, merci! Si tu veux, on pourra faire une ballade demain...  
  
S : Oui, pourquoi pas..._

_  
Ils retournèrent silencieusement au manoir. Holly l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se coucher et Sirius dû se faire violence pour ne pas la serrer dans ses bras..._

**Fin du Flash Back**  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Voilà, fin de cette partie!!! Dsl c'est encore un flash back, et il y en aura encore un trosième mais c'est pour poser un peu les bases...

PS: Les chevaux je les ai mis car j'adore les chevaux! lol! Et normalement ils sont tous de race Arabe, les plus beaux de tous et mes préférés....  
  
Réponse aux rewiew:  
  
**Les sœur Patil:** Ma première rewiew, merci beaucoup!!!!! Mais seulement je vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler avec les symboles ?? Si c'est pour quand j'annonce la personne qui parle j'ai mis un récapitulatif au début de cette partie sinon, je ne vois pas, il faudra me réexpliquer ce que vous voyez par symbole.... Bisoux!  
  
**Hannange:** Merci beaucoup j'espère que cette partie te plaira! Bisoux

**Mademoiselle Black:** Merci pour ta rewiew, Remus n'a pas un rôle très important dans cette fic mais il apparait de temps en temps, car c'est un de mes persos préféré à moi aussi! lol! De plus j'ai une autre fic sur laquelle je travaille en ce moment qui sera centré sur le perso de Remus... Pour les rewiews j'ai suivit ton conseil, en fait je savais pas que la petite case disant de ne pas accepter les rewiew anomymes été coché! lol!

Voilà! J'espère que j'aurai un peu plus de rewiews pour cette partie...

Gros Bisoux

Lily Petite Etoile


	3. Partie 3

J'avais trop hate de vous faire lire la suite! Donc voilà la 3e partie!!!

**Disclaimer : Tout à JK Rowling sauf Holly qui est à moi !  
  
Titre : Mon Amour  
  
Auteur : Lily Petite Etoile  
  
Genre : Romance et peut être autre chose...  
  
Histoire : Et si James Potter avait eu une sœur jumelle ???**  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Récapitulatif des Lettres pour les dialogues:  
  
J: James Potter  
  
R: Remus Lupin  
  
S: Sirius Black  
  
H: Holly Potter  
  
D: Dumbledore  
  
L: Lily Potter (à partir de la 6eme partie)  
  
SR: Severus Rogue (à partir de la 7ème parite)  
  
SM: Sorciers du Ministère (à partir de la 7eme partie)  
  
Pr: Président du conseil/de la cour (à partir de la 7eme partie)  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Partie 3:  
  
Après cette soirée, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais se retrouver seul avec elle, sans quoi il risquerait de lui sauter dessus. Et là il se rappela des évènements de sa 7° année...  
  
**Début du Flash Back**  
  
_Holly était assise dans un fauteuil en face de la cheminée des Gryffondor, elle ronchonnait. Sirius qui n'arrivait pas à dormir était descendu dans la salle commune._

_  
  
S : Alors petite rose (un nouveau surnom qu'il lui avait trouvé en début de 7° année), qu'est-ce qui va pas ? _

_H : Oh ! C'est toi Patmol... Et bien personne ne m'a encore invité pour le bal de la St Valentin... Depuis que ce ------- de Willows a lancé cette rumeur sur moi, plus aucun garçon n'ose m'approcher mis à par toi, James et Remus. _

_S : Tu oublie Peter... _

_H : Nan ! Peter me fuis comme la peste quand vous n'êtes pas avec lui... Et je dois dire que je ne m'en plains pas ! Je ne le sens pas ce type. _

_S : Bon, j'essaierai de voir ce que je peux faire pour t'aider mais maintenant va te coucher, il est deux heures du mat' ! _

_H : Tu as raison Sirius, je vais me coucher._

__

Elle se leva, s'approcha du maraudeur et l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui dire bonsoir, et Sirius se retint à grand peine de l'embrasser lui aussi (mais ailleurs !)

__

H : Merci et bonne nuit...

S : Bonne nuit petite rose.

H (elle rit) : J'aime bien ce surnom, il est bien trouv !

S : Et il te va bien...

Holly monta à son dortoir et Sirius fit de même. Le lendemain après-midi. Sirius avait pris sa décision, il allait dire non à toutes ses prétendantes et inviter Holly au bal...Il arriva dans la salle commune (James étant à son entraînement de Quiddich, Remus certainement à la bibliothèque et Peter très probablement aux cuisines), il trouva Holly devant le feu en train de rire avec Lunard, qu'il pensait à la bibliothèque. Il s'approcha d'eux...

S : Salut Lunard ! Bonjour petite rose...

R : Salut Patmol !

H : Bonjour Sirius.

S : Alors Holly, tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de cavalier ?

H : Figure-toi que si ! Remus m'a invit ! Etant donné que nous sommes seuls tous les deux, on a décidé d'y aller ensemble... en amis...

S (déçu, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître) : C'est super, de toute façon je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de te chercher quelqu'un.

H : C'est pas grave, j'ai trouvé toute seule, même si c'est pas ce que j'espérai, sans vouloir te vexer Remus !

R : Y a pas de mal... Et toi Sirius ? Tu as une cavalière ?

S (fît semblant d'être heureux) : Non, pas encore ! J'arrive pas à en choisir une !

H : Bon, je vais vous laissez j'ai du travail qui m'attend...

S et R : A plus tard...

Et elle partit avec un petit signe de main... Le soir du bal. Les quatre maraudeurs attendaient dans la salle commune. James sortait enfin avec Lily, Peter, lui, avait invité Déborah Maxwell, Remus y allait avec Holly et Sirius avait décidé d'y aller seul au grand étonnement de tous. Les filles descendirent de leur dortoir, Déborah dans une robe rouge sang qui ne lui allait pas du tout (mais connaissant son caractère personne n'osa le lui dire !). Lily portait une robe ivoire qui mettait ses yeux en valeur, et Holly était vêtu d'une robe bleue nuit qui faisait ressortir la couleur pâle de sa peau. Elles furent accueillies avec beaucoup de compliments et partirent au bras de leur cavalier respectif. Pendant le bal Sirius resta dans son coin, et Holly dansait avec Remus et quelques fois avec James... Sirius décida de quitter le bal après la 6° danse. Holly l'aperçut qui s'en allait, s'excusa auprès de Remus et rattrapa Patmol avant qu'il quitte la salle.

H : Sirius attend !

S: Holly?

H: Sirius ne part pas maintenant, la soirée vient de commencer !

S : Oui, mais je n'ai pas de cavalière...

H : Ce qui m'a beaucoup étonné!

S (cherchant une excuse) : J'arrivais pas à me décider...

H : Allez, arrête de ronchonner et viens ! Viens danser avec moi...

S : Bon d'accord mais juste cette danse...

Ils dansèrent un slow et Sirius était heureux ! Holly avait posé sa tête sur son torse et sentait bon le parfum. A la fin de la danse, ils retournèrent à leur table, là ils trouvèrent Remus en grande discussion avec une Serdaigle de 7° année, ils avaient l'air de se plaire... Sirius voulait partir et Holly fit un clin d'œil à Remus qui le lui rendit, ils s'étaient compris... Elle sortit donc de la grande salle avec Sirius et ils marchèrent joyeusement vers leur tour en se parlant de Remus et de la jeune Serdaigle...Arrivés dans leur salle commune, ils durent se séparer. Holly se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, comme elle l'avait fait dans le train l'année d'avant, et donna un baiser sur la joue du maraudeur. Cette fois ci, Sirius n'arriva pas à se retenir, ils étaient seuls et ensemble, il prit son menton entre ses doigts et embrassa ses lèvres. Holly répondit à son baiser et passa même ses bras autour du cou de Sirius. Mais l'instant d'après, elle revenait à la réalité et le repoussait...

H : On ne peut pas faire ça...

S : Pourquoi ?

H : Parce qu'on ne peut pas... C'est trop compliqué...

Et elle s'enfuit dans son dortoir, là où il ne pouvait pas la rejoindre...  
  
**Fin du Flash Back**

----------------------------

Fin de la 3e partie! Maintenant c'est fini les flash back, on rentre dans le vif du sujet! lol! J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant...

Réponse aux rewiews:

**ana:** Merci pour ta rewiew, elle m'a fait plaisir, et c'est vrai que moi non plus j'aime pas les slash Sirius/Remus... Mais bon chacun ses goût on va pas dicuter la dessus! SI j'ai écris cette fc c'est que Sirius est un de mes perso préféré et puis j'avais envie de faire un truc nouveau! Pour les parties, il y en aura 7 en tout! J'avais dis que j'uploadrais toutes les semaine, ais comme je suis très impatiente de vous faire lire la suite je pense que j'uploadrait peut-être deux fois par semaine, vu qu'elle est déjà terminée, il y aura aucun problème pour ça! Voilà!

**Agua:** Oui j'ai vu les films et j'ai adoré, mais j'ai jamais réussi à lire les livres... peut-être un jour! lol! Et c'est vrai que Holly a de la chance, je vis mon rêve par procuration, car j'aimerai avoir des chevaux! lol! En tout cas merci pour ta rewiew!!!

**lilyeve:** Je suis heureuse que ça vous plaise! Pour savoir s'ils vont finir ensemble il faudra lire la suite! lol!

**Les soeurs Patil:** Pour les symboles c'est ok, j'espère qu'il n'y en aura plus! Pour les chevaux, et bien le chanfrein c'est la partie de la tête du cheval qui s'étend du front jusqu'aux naseaux (je sais pas si c'est clair mais c'est assez compliqué à expliquer! lol) Encore merci!

PS: Si quelqu'un sait mettre les petites étoile (astérisque) qu'il me dise comment faire parce que j'y arrive pas... (non non je suis pas débile, seulement nulle en anglais! lol)

Bisoux

Lily Petite Etoile


	4. Partie 4

**Disclaimer : Tout à JK Rowling sauf Holly qui est à moi !  
  
Titre : Mon Amour  
  
Auteur : Lily Petite Etoile  
  
Genre : Romance et peut être autre chose...  
  
Histoire : Et si James Potter avait eu une sœur jumelle ???**

**Note: Voilà la suite que beaucoup attendent! Lisez vite il y a la réponse à la question que beaucoup se pose!!  
**  
---------------------------------------  
  
Récapitulatif des Lettres pour les dialogues:  
  
J: James Potter  
  
R: Remus Lupin  
  
S: Sirius Black  
  
H: Holly Potter  
  
E: Elisabeth Potter  
  
A: Alexander Potter  
  
P: Oncle Phil (frère d'Elisabeth)  
  
D: Dumbledore  
  
L: Lily Potter  
  
SR: Severus Rogue  
  
SM: Sorciers du Ministère  
  
Pr: Président du conseil/de la cour  
  
------------------------------------------

Partie 4:  
  
Sirius soupira. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient sortis de Poudlard. Depuis, il n'avait plus beaucoup eu l'occasion de la voir, mis à part au mariage de James et Lily la semaine dernière, ou pendant les vacances et aux anniversaires. Il rêvassait toujours en pensant à Holly quand des coups précipités se firent entendre à la porte. Sirius se résigna à détacher les yeux du cadre accroché au mur et descendit les escaliers pendant que les coups redoublaient. Il marmonna en se demandant qui pouvait bien venir le voir à une heure pareille. Sirius ouvrit la porte, prêt à chasser l'importun, quand Holly lui sauta dans les bras. Il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas car elle pleurait.

H : Oh, Sirius ! J'ai eu si peur...

S : Chut ! Petite rose, tout va bien maintenant, je suis là... Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ?

H (ne le lâchant plus) : Je rentrais à pied quand des types me sont tombés dessus.

S : Des moldus ?

H: Non... Ils m'ont frappé et ils ont essayé de... de...

S : Chut j'ai compris... Et après ?

H : J'ai réussi à prendre ma baguette avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que se soit et je les ai stupefixé, ensuite j'ai couru et je suis arrivée jusqu'ici...

S : Pourquoi ne pas avoir transplan ?

H : Je ne sais pas... Je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup... Je me suis mise à courir et je me suis dit " il faut que j'aille chez Sirius "...

S : Pourquoi chez moi ?

H : Je n'en sais rien... C'est ce que je me suis dit... Peut-être parce que je savais que je serai en sécurité avec toi...

S : Pourquoi ne pas être allée chez James ou Remus ?

H : James et en lune de miel... Et Remus, et bien je ne sais pas, en fait j'ai tout de suit pensé à toi... Mais si je te dérange...

S : Non ! Je suis juste étonné... Viens, il est tard, on en reparlera demain... Je vais te montrer où tu peux dormir...

Elle le suivit jusqu'au premier étage où il lui montra la chambre d'ami, en face de la sienne. Holly s'endormi comme un bébé et Sirius ne tarda pas à la rejoindre au pays des songes (mais dans son propre lit !). Mais il se réveilla à quatre heures du matin en entendant Holly gémir... Il se précipita dans sa chambre et arriva au moment où elle se réveilla en sursaut... Il la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Une fois Holly calmée, il voulut retourner se coucher mais elle le retint par le bras et le regarda avec de la peur dans les yeux.H : Ne me laisse pas seule, s'il te plait, reste avec moi...

S (soupira) : D'accord, laisse-moi une place...

Elle se décala et Sirius la rejoignit sous les couvertures. Elle se blottit contre lui et s'endormit... Mais lui ne trouva le sommeil que bien plus tard...

Le lendemain, elle allait déjà beaucoup mieux mais préféra quand même rester encore un peu avec Sirius qu'elle sentait très seul. Ils se rapprochèrent à nouveau et trois jours après son arrivée, Holly remarqua un cadre accroché au mur. Une photo où apparaissaient ses parents, James, Remus, Sirius et elle-même... Elle sourit en repensant au jour où elle fut prise.

**Début du Flash Back**_C'était un bel après midi d'été, juste après leur 7eme année, ils se trouvaient dans le jardin du manoir Potter. Sirius et James s'amusaient à faire des plongeons dans la piscine éclaboussant au passage Mrs Potter, qui se mettait à crier sur les deux garçons en tentant vainement de les rattraper en leur courant après! Mr Potter était en train de lire "La Gazette du Sorcier" à l'ombre d'un grand chêne, ces derniers temps, il était rare qu'il partage des moments familiaux comme celui-ci, car c'était un brillant auror, et que le mage noir se faisant appeler Voldemort devenait une menace de plus en plus grande. Holly et Remus disputaient, quant à eux une partie d'échec acharnée! Lily n'avait pas pu venir, ses parents voulant qu'elle passe d'abord un peu de temps à la maison, vu qu'il ne l'avait pas vu de l'année, et Peter n'était pas présent non plus, sa mère étant soi-disant malade... Tout à coup la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentie. Elisabeth Potter arrêta sa course et Alexander Potter se leva pour aller ouvrir. On entendit alors quelques éclats de voix et le rire joyeux d'Alexander Potter qui réapparu deux minutes après accompagné d'un autre homme.__   
  
H et J: Oncle Phil!!!_

P: Salut les jeunes! Bonjour Elisabeth!

E: Phil, ça faisait tellement longtemps!

Le dénommé Phil s'approcha d'Elisabeth et la serra dans ses bras. Il fit de même avec Holly et il serra la main des trois maraudeurs.A: Quand es-tu donc rentré Phil?

P: Ce matin, j'avoue que ça fait du bien d'être de retour chez soi!

S'en suivit une longue discussion sur le voyage de l'oncle Phil, coupé par moment par des questions des maraudeurs... Vers 16 h de l'après midi, Phil se leva d'un bond et s'exclama.P: Que diriez vous de prendre une photo de groupe? Je la prend et j'en ferai développer quatre, une pour mois, une pour Remus, une pour Sirius et une pour la famille Potter...Cette proposition fut suivit d'un tonnerre d'exclamation et d'approbation. Tout le monde se plaça donc, Elisabeth et Alexander Potter derrière Holly et James, Sirius se plaça à la gauche de James et Holly attrapa le bras gauche de Remus (qui se trouvait donc à sa droite), et le bras droit de James (qui était à sa gauche). {J'espère que vous voyez tous la disposition}P: Maintenant tout le monde dit cheeeeese!!!

Tout le monde: Cheeeeeeeeeeese!!!!!!

P: C'est bon c'est dans la boîte!

S'ensuivit alors des éclats de rire venant de tous les côtés, puis James attrapa Holly, la souleva de terre, l'emmena jusqu'à la piscine ou il la jeta, mais elle s'accrocha à lui et l'emporta dans sa chute! Tout les autres explosèrent de rire et Remus et Sirius les rejoignirent dans la piscine.   
  
**Fin du Flash Back**Holly sentit que Sirius était derrière elle, elle s'adossa contre son torse... Ils parlèrent de la photo et rirent ensemble puis Holly se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux... Elle y remarqua la lueur de malice qu'elle reconnut sans mal, et aussi une autre lueur, qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu... du désir... il la désirait et il fallait bien qu'elle l'admette, elle en était heureuse... Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et posa un baiser sur les lèvres du maraudeur... La réaction de celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion... Et elle lui rendit son baiser de toute son âme... Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Sirius, la tenant toujours dans ses bras, lui demanda...S : C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Parce que je ne supporterai pas que tu me rejettes encore une fois...

H : Oui, Sirius, c'est ce que je veux... Mais avant je ne savais pas, je n'étais pas sûre de ce que j'éprouvais...

S : C'est pour ça que tu m'avais dit qu'on ne pouvait pas faire ça ?

H : Oui...

Sirius passa un bras sous les genoux de Holly et la souleva de terre. Il l'embrassa et l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre à coucher, il la déposa sur le lit, et reprit ses lèvres tout en commençant à déboutonner son chemisier... La porte se referma d'elle-même, laissant les jeunes gens à leur intimité... On n'entendit plus alors que soupires et murmures à travers la porte... {Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez ? Bande de pervers ! lol !}

---------------------------------

Voilà c'était la 4e partie! J'ai ajouté ce petit flash back à ma fic innitiale, parce que je trouvais cette partie vraiment trop courte! J'espère que ca vous as plus!!

Réponse aux reviews:

**ana:** Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant! Pour Holly et Sirius, ta réponse est dans cette partie! Pour les flash back, en faite j'en avait plus prévu jusqu'à la fin, mais j'en ai déjà rajouté un dans cette partie alors peut-être que je ferai pareil pour les autres! 7 partie, je sais que c'est court mais ma fic n'est pas longue, seulement je la trouvais justement trop longue pour un one shot... Bisous

**Agua:** Pour Sirius et Holly, c'est dans cette partie! Et je trouve qu'on entre déjà bien dans le sujet avec celle là!! Bisous

**Sugy:** Merci ça fait très plaisir, et voilà la suite!!

**Alpo:** Merci! Holly et Sirius? (c'est seulement la 3e fois qu'on me le demande! lol!) Réponse dans ce chapitre! Et voilà la suite!!

**Gabrielletrompelamort:** Merci beaucoup!!!!! Je sais que c'est court mais bon! Et la suite, la voilà!

**Edwige:** Merci! Pour l'astérisque je vais essayé, on va voir si ca marche!


	5. Partie 5

**Disclaimer : Tout à JK Rowling sauf Holly qui est à moi !  
  
Titre : Mon Amour  
  
Auteur : Lily Petite Etoile  
  
Genre : Romance et peut être autre chose...  
  
Histoire : Et si James Potter avait eu une sœur jumelle ???  
  
Note: Voilà la suite que beaucoup attendent!**  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Récapitulatif des Lettres pour les dialogues:  
  
J: James Potter  
  
R: Remus Lupin  
  
S: Sirius Black  
  
H: Holly Potter  
  
D: Dumbledore  
  
L: Lily Potter  
  
SR: Severus Rogue  
  
SM: Sorciers du Ministère  
  
Pr: Président du conseil/de la cour  
  
-----------------------------

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ Partie 5 ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Le lendemain, Holly se réveilla et senti le corps de Sirius contre le sien. Elle se souleva sur un bras et embrassa le maraudeur sur le coin des lèvres, il était tellement beau... Patmol sourit et ouvrit les yeux, il embrassa Holly sur le front et la serra dans ses bras... A cet instant toute parole était inutile... ils étaient bien, serrés l'un contre l'autre... Au bout de dix minutes pourtant, Sirius se leva.S : Allez debout, j'ai plein de choses à faire aujourd'hui.

H (en souriant) : Des choses plus importantes que de t'occuper de moi ? {Cochonne, va ! lol !}

S (avec un clin d'œil) : Non, mais importantes quand même ! Je m'occuperai de toi ce soir !

Holly se leva avec peine et s'habilla, elle retrouva Sirius dans la cuisine en train de préparer leur petit déjeuner. Elle se glissa derrière lui et posa sa tête sur le dos de son amant. Il se retourna pour l'embrasser...S : A table maintenant... et arrête de te coller à moi, sinon je sens que je ne pourrais pas faire grand chose aujourd'hui !Pendant la journée, Sirius répara le toit qui avait des fuites et Holly resta au salon à lire un bon livre, le maraudeur lui ayant interdit de monter l'aider... Le soir ils se trouvaient tous les deux sur le canapé quand Holly commença à embrasser Sirius, qui prolongea la caresse...H : Alors, tu m'as donc dis ce matin que tu t'occuperais de moi ce soir...Ces seules paroles eurent un effet dévastateur sur le maraudeur... Il empoigna Holly avec force et prit ses lèvres avec passion. Elle répondit ardemment à son baiser et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Tout à coup quelqu'un frappa à la porte. A peine Holly et Sirius se furent-ils séparés que Remus fit irruption dans la pièce. Il contempla la scène une demi seconde mais eu le tps de noter plusieurs détails. Holly avec les cheveux en bataille et les lèvres gonflées, et Sirius avec des yeux embrumés et la chemise à moitié ouverte. Il se retourna en s'excusant et sourit à la pensée sue ses deux amis s'étaient enfin rendus compte de leur attirance mutuelle...S (avec colère) : Remus mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? { Je le comprend le pauvre... frustré comme il est ! lol }

R (se retourne) : Et bien je venais voir si tu vivais encore étant donné que je n'avais aucune nouvelle.

Remus s'approcha de Holly et la serra dans ses bras... Holly croisa le regard de Sirius et y lut de la jalousie...H : Bonjours Lunard... Comment vas-tu ?

R : Bien, et toi aussi j'ai l'impression.

Holly rougit violemment et lança un regard gêné en direction de Patmol qui foudroya Remus du regard.R : Bon, je vois que vous êtes en vie tous les deux donc je vais vous laisser... Au fait j'ai reçu un hibou de James et Lily, ils rentrent dans deux jours...Sur ces derniers mots il quitta la pièce, puis la maison, laissant les deux autres désemparés face à sa dernière phrase.H : Dans deux jours ?

S : Il faudra le mettre au courant de toute façon... A moins que tu veuilles le lui cacher...

H : Je ne sais pas comment il risque de le prendre... Il ne veut pas me l'avouer mais je suis sûre qu'il n'était pas pour rien dans l' "accident" de Mark...

S : Il a lancé l'idée...

H : Juste lancée ??

S (lui passe les bras autour de la taille) : Oui, c'est moi qui lui suis tombé dessus.

H (incrédule) : Toi ? Mais... pourquoi ? Je veux dire...

S : Non, laisse... Il t'a fait du mal et ça ni James, ni Remus, ni moi n'avons pu le supporter. James a lancé l'idée, je l'ai mise en pratique et Remus nous a couvert...

H : (convaincu) : On va lui en parler... Tu n'auras qu'à les inviter, lui et Lily... Non ! Mauvaise idée... C'est moi qui vais les inviter, j'inviterai aussi Remus et toi mais bien sûr Remus ne viendra pas... Il comprendra... D'ailleurs il a déjà compris... Et nous pourrons l'annoncer à James...

Sirius s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa... Décidément, elle l'étonnerait toujours ! Ils montèrent ensemble jusqu'à la chambre et reprirent les choses là où ils les avaient laissé à l'arriver de Remus... {Là je laisse à nouveau place à votre imagination, qui est débordante j'en suis sûre!lol!} Plus tard dans la soirée, blottis l'un contre l'autre ils somnolaient, Holly laissa alors échapper quelques mots dans un murmure.H : Je t'aime Sirius...Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles... La femme qu'il aimait depuis sa 6° année de Poudlard l'aimait ! Il était l'homme le plus heureux de Terre ! Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui répondit dans un souffle.S : Moi aussi je t'aime, ma petite rose...  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
Eh oui!!!! C'est fini pour cette partie!!! (je suis cruelle hein??? lol) Rendez-vous lundi (ou mardi si j'ai pas le tps avant) pour la 6e partie!!!!Réponse aux reviews:  
  
**Agua:** J'espère que cette suite te plait!Bisouxxx  
  
**Gabrielletrompelmort:** Merci pour la fin! En fait c'est parce que j'ai jamais écrit ce genre de scène, et que je suis pas vraiment expérimentée dans ce genre de chose! lol! Donc j'ai préféré faire place à votre imagination!! Mais dans ma prochaine fic, je ferai peut-être un petit passage dans ce style (si j'arrive à l'écrire!! lol!) Pour l'anecdote je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, au début elle était pas prévu, je l'ai ajoutée à la dernière minute! Et voilà la suite! Bisouxxx  
  
**ana:** Je suis contente que tu sois contente! lol! Si t'as pas de question c'est pas grave, tant que tu me fait part de tes impressions!! Dans ma fic j'irai un tout petit peu plus loin que l'arrestation de Sirius, je m'explique, après son arrestation je parlerai encore un peu de Holly et de ses sentiments et impressions face à ça! Voilà! Bisouxxx  
  
**Alpo:** Merci! Et voilà la suite!! Bisouxxx  
  
**Edwige:** Merci! Et Holly s'est fait agressée par des sorcier, car quand Sirius lui demande si c'était des moldus elle répond "non"! Bisouxxx  
  
**Sugy:** Et oui, toute mes parties sont un peu courte et j'en suis désolée, mais les détails et moi ca fait deux! lol! Pour Holly et Sirius tu n'a pas tout à fait tord puisque Sirius se fera arrêter comme dans la vraie histoire... Pour ta fic, je n'ai pas encore eu le tps de la lire (ces derniers tps c'est révisions pour l'oral français, et puis en ce moment je suis dans les fics Hermione/Severus (me demande pas pourquoi j'en sais rien moi même, j'ai découvert ce couple par hasard et il m'a assez plu!)), mais dès que je l'ai lu je te le ferai savoir!!! (ça devrai plus tarder!) Bisouxxx  
  
**Gh()st:** Merci beaucoup! J'espère que celui là te plait autant! Bisouxxx

Bisoux à tous et à la semaine prochaine!

Lily Petite Etoile


	6. Partie 6

**Disclaimer : Tout à JK Rowling sauf Holly qui est à moi ! **

**Titre : Mon Amour **

**Auteur : Lily Petite Etoile **

**Genre : Romance et peut être autre chose... **

**Histoire : Et si James Potter avait eu une sœur jumelle ??? **

**Note : Voilà la partie 6!!!**

------------------------------------

Récapitulatif des Lettres pour les dialogues:  
  
J: James Potter  
  
R: Remus Lupin  
  
S: Sirius Black  
  
H: Holly Potter  
  
D: Dumbledore  
  
L: Lily Potter  
  
SR: Severus Rogue  
  
SM: Sorciers du Ministère  
  
Pr: Président du conseil/de la cour

---------------------------------

¤¤¤¤¤¤Partie 6:¤¤¤¤¤¤

Deux jours plus tard James et Lily étaient rentrés et Holly était retourne chez elle. Elle invita son frère et sa belle sœur à dîner le samedi suivant, ainsi que Sirius... Elle avait mit Remus au courant et il avait compris... Le soir au dîner James et Lily furent les premiers à arriver, ils s'installèrent dans le séjour et la discussion commença sur le résumé du voyage de noces... Puis Sirius sonna, Holly se leva en s'excusant et disparu pour lui ouvrir... La porte à peine ouverte ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu.

H (entre deux baisers): Tu m'as manqué...

S : Toi aussi, je me suis retenu de ne pas venir te voir...

H : Viens, James et Lily sont déjà là...

Sirius la suivit jusqu'au séjour et Holly put assister aux retrouvailles des deux amis. Puis le dîner débuta dans la bonne humeur... Sirius attendait un signe de la part de Holly, il ne savait pas quand elle comptait mettre son frère au courant. Elle se leva pour débarrasser et Sirius proposa de l'aider, prétextant de laisser les jeunes mariés seuls. Arrivés dans la cuisine il posa les assiettes qu'il tenait dans les mains et se retourna vers elle...

S (avec impatience): Quand comptes-tu le lui dire ?

H (nerveusement): Après le dîner.. On va s'installer au salon et je lui expliquerai... Sirius, comprend-moi, je ne sais pas du tout comment il réagira...

S : Je comprends, viens là... (il lui tend les bras)

Elle se blotti contre lui et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement... A ce moment là, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et un James surpris apparus. Ils se séparèrent précipitamment comme deux adolescents pris en faute.

J : Qu'est-ce que... ?

H : James, justement on comptait t'en parler...

J : Ah bon ? Vous comptiez m'en parler ? Et puis-je savoir quand ?

S : Ce soir...

J : C'est pour ça que tu nous as invité Holly ?

H (gênée) : Oui... je... je sais pas quoi te dire...

James la regarda attentivement, partagé entre la colère due au fait qu'ils lui aient mentis et le bonheur de savoir son meilleur ami et sa sœur ensemble (il n'aurait pas rêvé mieux pour Holly).

J : Et depuis quand cela durent-il ? Un mois ? Deux peut-être ?

H : Non... Ca a commencé pendant votre voyage de noces à toi et à Lily...

J : Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit dès mon retour ?

H : Je... euh...

S: On avait peur de ta réaction...

J : Pourquoi ? Je ne vais pas vous manger ! {J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part ! lol}

S : Nan, mais tu serais capable de m'envoyer un crochet du droit et de m'interdire de revoir Holly.

J (en riant) : Pourquoi diable, ferais-je une chose pareil ?

H (étonnée) : Tu n'es pas fâché?

J : Pourquoi le serais-je ? Je ne pourrais rêver de mieux que mon meilleur ami, que dis-je mon frère, pour ma petite sœur !

S : C'est vrai ce que tu dis ?

J : Oui ! Je vous donne ma bénédiction à tous les deux !

H (se jète dans ses bras) : Oh James ! Je t'adore !

Lily entre alors dans la cuisine et regarde ses occupants avec étonnement.

L : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

J : Holly et Sirius sont ensemble !

L : Enfin ! Je me demandais quand vous alliez vous décider !

H et S : Quoi ?!?!?!

L : J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?

J : Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie !

Ils repassent tous au salon et Lily pris alors la parole.

L : James ? Tu ne voulais pas...

J : Euh... si... euh... par quoi commencer...

L (le taquine) : Peut-être par « nous avons aussi quelque chose à vous annoncer »... et là tu enchaînes...

J : Oui, tu as raison... euh... Nous avons aussi quelque chose à vous annoncer... euh Lily et moi... euh... nous allons... euh quoi déjà?

L : Avoir un... {rahhh, les mecs, faut toujours leur macher le travail! lol!}

J (la coupe) : Ah ! Oui... euh, désolé... nous allons avoir un bébé!

H et S : Quoi ?

H : Mais c'est merveilleux ! Mes félicitations !

S : C'est génial !

H : Je vais être tatie !!

Elle embrasse Sirius qui s'était raidit à sa dernière remarque, lui ne serait jamais que le mari de tante Holly... rien de plus...

J : Je n'ai pas fini !

H : Pardon James !

J : Voilà, nous avons pensez que Sirius ferait un merveilleux parrain pour notre fils...

L (le coupe) : Ou notre fille !

J : Oui bien sûr ! Si tu veux bien Sirius...

S : Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir !

H : Rien ? Tu es sûr????

S : Enfin je veux dire... Ca me ferait très plaisir et ce serait un honneur !

J : Génial !

Ils discutèrent encore jusque tard dans la nuit. James et Lily les quittèrent vers minuit. Holly et Sirius purent alors rattraper le temps perdu la semaine précédente.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Voilà! Fin de la 6e partie!!!! Encore une et c'est terminé!!! Je vous promet la prochaine partie est plus longue (c'est d'ailleurs la plus longue de la fic il me semble...) 

Réponses aux reviews:

**Gh()st:** Merci beaucoup et c'est vrai que ça fait décompresser avec le bac! lol! Bisouxxx

**Agua:** J'ai fait un effort (pas un gros en fait! lol!) et voici donc la suite! Merci beaucoup! Joyeux Anniversaire et gros bisouxxx! (J'espère que tu seras gâtée!! lol)

**Sugy:** Alors oui je suis productive mais pas pour cette fic! lol! Car celle là est terminée depuis un moment! Si je suis productive c'est pour une autre que j'écris, mais je ne préfère pas la poster avant de l'avoir terminer parce que si jamais j'ai plus d'inspiration au milieu je vais me faire trucider par vous les lecteurs! lol! J'ai lu ta fic (enfin!) et je t'ai laissé une review (que t'a du lire!) Et voilà la suite!!! Bisouxxx

**Gabrielletrompelamort:** Merci beaucoup beaucoup! Ca me fait plaisir que ca te plaise! Et c'est une très bonne expression que tu as là! Pour Remus j'aime assez l'effet que ca donne, genre collégiens pris en flagrant délit par un prof! lol! Bisouxxx

**Alpo:** Merci! Pour James, c'est Holly qui a peur de sa réaction, car il est un peu comme Ron avec Ginny, très protecteur avec sa petite soeur adoré!! lol! Mais c'est plus claire dans cette partie! Bisouxxx

**Les soeurs Patil:** C'est pas grave pour le retard, l'essentiel c'est que vous avez pris le temps de la lire quand même! Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements, et voilà la suite! Mais juste une question: Pourquoi pauvre Holly?? (moi je trouve qu'elle a de la chance d'être avec son chéri d'amour! lol! A moins que vous ne parliez de James? Ou encore de sa frustration quant à l'arrivée inopinée de Remus? lol!) Bisouxxx

Voilà! A jeudi ou vendredi pour la suite et fin de cette fic!!!

Gros Bisouxxx

Lily Petite Etoile


	7. Partie 7

**Disclaimer : Tout à JK Rowling sauf Holly qui est à moi !  
  
Titre : Mon Amour  
  
Auteur : Lily Petite Etoile  
  
Genre : Romance et peut être autre chose...  
  
Histoire : Et si James Potter avait eu une sœur jumelle ???**

**Note: Voilà la dernière partie!!! C'est la plus longue de toute la fic, même si elle ne l'ai pas tant que ça! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!  
**  
---------------------------------------  
  
Récapitulatif des Lettres pour les dialogues:  
  
J: James Potter  
  
R: Remus Lupin  
  
S: Sirius Black  
  
H: Holly Potter  
  
D: Dumbledore  
  
L: Lily Potter  
  
SR: Severus Rogue  
  
SM: Sorciers du Ministère  
  
Pr: Président du conseil/de la cour  
  
-------------------------------

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤Partie 7:¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines et les mois... Holly s'installa chez Sirius et ils purent ainsi vivre leur amour à tout instant. Holly était professeur de DCFM à Poudlard et prenait la poudre de cheminette chaque matin et soir pour être avec Sirius qui lui était auror, tout comme James... Sirius la demanda en mariage à la Saint-Valentin et elle accepta sans hésiter. Ils décidèrent de se marier après la naissance du petit Potter.

Ce jour, ou plutôt ce matin arriva plus vite qu'on ne l'aurai imaginé, le temps passait à la vitesse grand V ! Le 31 juillet 1986, au petit matin, à 01h01 pour être précise, naquit Harry James Potter. Il ressemblait à son père au même âge mais avait les yeux verts de sa mère. Le mariage de Holly et Sirius approcha à grand pas... Ce fut le plus beau jour de leur vie... Elle portait une longue robe blanche et avançait vers l'autel au bras de James. {précision: J'en ai pas parlé mais on va dire que leur parents sont mort deux ans auparavant...} Ce fut Dumbledore qui les unis et Remus qui rattrapa le bouquet de Holly, ce qui lui valut les remarques parfois déplacées de James et Sirius. Peter quitta la fête en premier, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à Holly, il ne serait pas venu du tout. La fête se déroula bien, et Holly et Sirius partirent en voyage de noces en Grèce. Ils y restèrent une semaine puis rentrèrent chez eux pour reprendre le cours de leur vie. Ils s'entendaient à merveille et gardaient Harry dès que l'occasion se présentait. Ils organisaient des dîners pour que les maraudeurs se retrouvent avec plaisir. Mais Peter manquait de plus en plus souvent ces petites réunions, ce qui intriguait Holly au plus haut point. Bientôt la menace de Lord Voldemort se fit plus pesante sur les Potter, Harry venait d'avoir un an et les Black fêtait eux leur un an de mariage. Sirius refusa d'être le gardien du secret des Potter malgré l'insistance de ces derniers et de Holly. Il prétendait que s'était trop évident et que Voldemort penserait tout de suite à lui et propos Peter à sa place. James accepta, Lily était déçu mais n'en montra rien et Holly, elle, ne cessait de faire remarquer que Peter se comportait de plus en plus bizarrement... Le soir fatidique arriva, le 31 octobre 1987, Peter trahit les Potter et Voldemort les attaqua chez eux. Holly eut une vision de toute la scène, et en fut bouleversée. Le seigneur des ténèbres tua James et Lily sans parvenir à exécuter un minuscule bébé, qui réduisit ses pouvoirs à néant... Sirius alla à Godric's Hollow pour constater les dégâts et chercher Harry tandis que Holly restait chez eux, encore bouleversée par la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir. Quand Sirius arriva, il trouva Hagrid sur place, il lui demanda de lui donner Harry, parce qu'il était son parrain mais Hagrid avait des ordres de Dumbledore... Sirius lui prêta sa moto et rentra en transplanant. Le lendemain, Holly entra en trombe dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

H : POURQUOI L'AVOIR ENVOYE VIVRE CHEZ CES MOLDUS ? ILS VONT FAIRE DE SA VIE UN ENFER ! VOUS LE SAVEZ TRES BIEN !

D : Pour une bonne raison...

H : Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir laquelle ? Peut-être pensez-vous que Sirius et moi ne sommes pas assez bien pour l'élever ! Mais je vous FERAIS remarquer que Harry est mon neveu et le filleul de mon mari ! Et nous l'aimons ! Pas comme ces moldus complètement tordus !

D : Je sais que vous êtes tout à fait en mesure d'élever Harry, mais si je l'ai envoyé vivre chez les Dursley, ça n'est pas pour rien ! Croyez-moi, je n'avais aucune envie de le laisser là-bas ! Mais il a survécu grâce au sacrifice de sa mère, c'est une magie très ancienne. Et le sang de sa mère le protègera, donc le sang de Pétunia Dursley aussi. Tant qu'il vivra chez les Dursley, il sera protégé de toute attaque éventuelle de Voldemort.

H : Mais Voldemort n'existe plus !

D : Son corps, non. Mais son esprit est toujours là, attendant son heure...

H : Je comprends un peu mieux votre décision, mais j'y suis toujours opposée ! Je pourrais au moins aller le voir ?

D : Non... Plus aucun sorcier n'approchera Harry Potter avant ses 11 ans. Et cela compte aussi pour vous...

H : VOUS ME L'ENLEVEZ ET VOUS ME REFUSEZ LE DROIT DE LE VOIR ? MAIS C'EST INJUSTE ! JE SUIS SA TANTE AU MEME TITRE QUE PETUNIA DURSLEY ET MEME PLUS QU'ELLE BON SANG !

D : Je le sais. Et je m'excuse de devoir faire cela...

Holly s'enfuit du bureau en claquant la porte et le vieil homme soupira. Elle courait jusqu'à sa classe, les yeux pleins de larmes. C'est alors qu'elle fonça de plein fouet dans quelqu'un.SR (avec mépris) : Regarde un peu où tu mets les pieds !

H : Pardon Severus, je ne t'avais pas vu...

SR (se radouci en voyant ses larmes) : Ce n'est rien. Mais tu devrais te rincer le visage à l'eau, les cours commencent dans 15 minutes.

H : Merci Severus.

Et elle partit vers les toilettes où elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Rafraîchie, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de cours où l'attendaient ses déjà plusieurs élèves de Gryffondor de 3° année. Pendant son cours elle était distraite et absente, finalement un de ses élèves prétexta aller aux toilettes et alla prévenir le professeur McGonagall qui en informa le directeur. Celui-ci convoqua Holly dans son bureau et lui ordonna de rentrer chez elle, de prendre du repos. Elle accepta, consciente que ça ne servirait à rien de parlementer. Elle rentra chez elle et rapporta les paroles de Dumbledore à Sirius. Celui-ci était déjà énervé et le rapport de Holly le mit encore plus en rogne.S : Si je croise ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois la route de ce traître je te jure que je le tue !

H : Sirius ! Calme-toi ! Ca ne sert à rien de t'énerver de la sorte ! Ce n'est pas ça qui les ramènera.

S : Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Trois jours après, alors qu'elle se trouvait seule à la maison, elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se rendit rapidement à Londres et arriva en même temps que nombre de sorciers du ministère dans une rue dont le sol était jonché de douze cadavres de moldus. Et Sirius se tenait au milieu de la rue, il riait aux éclats. Les sorciers du ministère l'arrêtèrent et il les suivit sans opposer de résistance en riant toujours. Holly courut vers lui essaya de lui faire remarquer sa présence.H : SIRIUS ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

SM : Madame, laissez le passage...

H : Je suis sa femme ! Au nom de Merlin !

SM : Et bien madame, il se passe que votre mari à perdu la tête et qu'il a assassiné douze moldus ainsi qu'un sorcier ! Ah, c'est ça quand on pense devenir le bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres et que celui-ci disparaît au meilleur moment ! Hahaha {rire sadique} ! On aura au moins eu un mangemort de plus !

H : Mais Sirius n'est pas un mangemort ! Il ne porte pas la marque des ténèbres!!

SM (avec un regard dédaigneux) : Vous n'étiez pas au courant, c'est tout !

Et ils emmenèrent le maraudeur sans plus de cérémonie. Holly essuya les larmes qui lui coulaient le long du visage et transplana. Elle se retrouva chez Remus et se jeta dans ses bras, laissant libre cours à ses larmes.H : Oh ! Remus, ils ont arrêté Sirius !

R : Chut ! Je sais... calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans cet état.

H : J'ai perdu mon frère, une de mes meilleures amies, mon neveu et je risque de perdre mon mari, tout ça en moins d'une semaine et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est « ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans cet état ! ». Essaies de me comprendre !

R : J'essaie ! Mais ton mari est un traître, il mérite ce qui lui arrive ! C'est un assassin Holly ! Il a vendu James et Lily et il a tué Peter !

H : NON ! JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CA ! IL EST INNOCENT, JE LE SAIS !

Elle transplana à nouveau pour retourner chez elle où elle fut assaillit par ses souvenirs et son désespoir. La semaine s'écoula au compte goutte et le jour du procès de Sirius arriva enfin. Personne n'était venu le défendre... sauf elle... Le professeur Dumbledore se trouvait parmi les jurés... Ils étaient douze, et semblaient tous savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de son mari. Quand elle le vit entrer dans la pièce, escorté de deux sorciers, elle se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il était mélancolique...H : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

S : J'ai poursuivi Peter, je voulais le faire payer sa trahison. Mais il m'a eu, il a transplané après avoir tué tous ces moldus, et il a perdu un doigt... Il fait croire à sa mort...

H : Il faut leur dire ! Leur dire que tu n'étais pas leur gardien du secret... Que ça n'est pas toi le traître !

S : Non ! Je n'ai aucune preuve, ça m'enfoncerai encore plus !

Pr: Hum, Hum ! {Ca vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ??} Nous pouvons commencer. Accusé, veuillez vous asseoir.

Sirius s'exécuta, il s'installa sur la chaise en face du président. Les chaînes prirent vie et s'attachèrent d'elles-mêmes à ses poignets et ses chevilles, le retenant sur le siège.Pr : Sirius Black vous êtes accusé du meurtre de douze moldus, de Peter Pettigrow et d'avoir trahi votre secret entraînant la mort de James et Lily Potter. Les charges retenues contre vous sont irréfutables, aucune défense n'est nécessaire. Vous êtes condamné à aller à Azkaban à vie !

H : NNNOOONNN !!!!

Pr (sèchement) : Madame, nous vous tolérons dans cette salle, ça n'est pas pour que vous perturbiez l'audience, alors calmez-vous ou sortez !

Holly se calma mais ne put retenir les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Les visites étaient interdites à Azkaban, elle ne reverrait jamais Sirius. Lorsque les sorciers du ministère firent sortir Sirius, ils voulurent l'empêcher de l'approcher. Elle hurla et se débattit et finalement se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa à corps perdu.H : Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime !

S : Moi aussi je t'aime ma petite rose. Chut ! Arrête de pleurer, ça ne sert à rien...

H : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Non je ne veux pas....

S : Il le faut... Je t'aime, et je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

H : Moi aussi, je t'aimerai toujours...

Là, les sorciers du ministère tirèrent Sirius par le bras et sortirent de la pièce. Le maraudeur regarda une dernière fois sa femme dans les yeux et murmura silencieusement un « Je t'aime » avant de disparaître derrière la lourde porte en bois. Peu à peu la salle se vida et Holly dut se résigner à rentrer chez elle. A peine le seuil franchit, elle fut prise de nausées. Elle décida de se reposer mais le lendemain elle n'allait toujours pas mieux et elle compris. Remus, qui s'inquiétait pour elle, lui rendit visite l'après-midi même. Il la trouva en train d'emballer des cartons.R : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

H : Je pars...

R : Tu pars ? Mais pour aller où?

H : Ailleurs ! Loin d'ici, et surtout loin de ce monde...

R : Quoi ? Tu veux quitter le monde auquel tu appartiens ?

H : Oui ! Un monde qui m'a tout pris ! Parents, frère, amie, mari et neveu ! De plus mon meilleur ami me prend à moitié pour une folle parce que je crois mon mari innocent !

R : NON !

H : SI ! Et tu sais quoi Remus ? Je suis enceinte ! Et Sirius ne le sait pas ! Et il ne le saura d'ailleurs jamais, tout ça à cause d'un mage noir à la manque !

Elle termina ses bagages et sortit de la maison, un taxi moldu l'attendait dehors.R : Tu ne peux pas faire ça Holly ! Pense au bébé, tu ne peux pas l'enlever au monde auquel il appartient !

H : Et bien, si je peux ! Et c'est ce que je fais ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en age de comprendre, il ne saura rien du monde de la magie, et jusqu'à ses 11 ans il vivra parmi les moldus, et il s'en portera très bien ! Adieux Remus !

Le chauffeur avait déjà pris tous ses bagages et cartons. Holly serra une dernière fois Remus dans ses bras.H : Vend les meubles et la maison et donne l'argent à l'orphelinat du coin, à moins que tu veuille t'y installer. Ecrit-moi, le courrier arrivera toujours jusqu'à moi... Et ne m'en veut pas...Sur ces derniers mots elle monta dans le taxi et partit. Elle s'installa en Irlande, dans un petit cottage, pris quelques chevaux en pension et devint enseignante dans une école primaire moldue. Elle mit au monde une petite fille le 28 juin 1988 qu'elle baptisa Lily, en l'honneur de sa défunte belle-sœur. Elle n'eut plus aucun contact avec le monde des sorciers, si ce n'était quelques lettres de Remus, de vielles photographies des personnes qu'elle aimait et sa baguette, soigneusement rangée dans une boite en bois...FIN  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
**Petite Note:** Certains se demanderont ce que Severus Rogue fait là, mais dans le tome 5 il dit à Ombrage que ça fait 14 ans qu'il travail à Poudlard, donc il a commencé quand Harry avait un an, et donc comme on est en Novembre 1987 dans mon histoire, il a commencé à travaillé en Septembre 1987! Quant à Holly elle a commencé en Septembre 1986, voilà pour la petite Histoire! Et on peut dire que je ne fais pas faux bond à la tradition qui dit que c'est un poste maudit, puisqu'elle ne reste q'une année entière et deux mois...  
  
Voilà, C'est fini!!!! Comment vous avez trouvé???? Il y aura peut-être une suite, centrée sur Holly et surtout Lily! Mais je vous promets rien pour l'instant!! J'ai aussi une autre fic en cours d'écriture, qui se passera au temps des maraudeurs, et qui a entre autre comme personnage principale notre Moony national, j'ai nommé Remus Lupin!! Mais pour le moment elle n'est qu'au début, alors je ne sais pas si je vais la publier tout de suite, je vais peut-être attendre encore un peu...  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
**Agua:** Alors voilà la suite est fin! Il est mi triste mi joyeux! Il me fait un peu penser à la fin du tome 5, quand Harry cri sur Dumbledore! lol! Bisouxx Ana: Oui j'ai fait en sorte que Lily soit enceinte pour que ça colle mieux... Pour Holly et Sirius, réponse dans cette partie! Et pour Harry aussi! Lol! Bisouxx  
  
**Mademoiselle Black:** Merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir! Voilà la suite! Et pour celle avec Remus j'en parle dans la note plus haut! Bisouxx  
  
**Roxanne:** Merci beaucoup! Profite de cette dernière partie!! Bisouxx  
  
**Sugy:** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette partie répondra à tes attentes! Bisouxx  
  
**Gh()st:** Merci, et pour Siri c'est vrai, mais avec James qui sait plus ce qu'il doit leur annoncer je trouvait ça pas mal non plus! Et voilà la suite! Bisouxx  
  
**Gabrielletrompelamort:** J'suis contente que ça t'ai plut! Voilà la suite!!! Bisouxx  
  
Gros Bisoux à tous Lily Petite Etoile 


End file.
